best3on3fightinggameeverfandomcom-20200215-history
Raven
Raven is a superheroine who appears in comic books published by DC Comics. The character first appeared in a special insert in DC Comics Presents #26 (October 1980), and was created by writer Marv Wolfman and artist George Pérez. Her reveal counterpart is Jin Kazama: Because both characters have very evil relatives. For Raven it is her father(Trigon) who wanted to enslave the entire planet. Both of them show very little signs of emotion if any at all. Both also struggle to deal with their heritage and at the same time fighting for good. Raven has her dark powers and has a couple of times forced to work for evil. Role in the Story In the storyline, she is under the control of Trigon. She was introduced when Trigon ordered her to slaughter Rainbow Dash, she succeded and was greeted by Parasoul and her army. She asked her to join them, but Raven thanked no and left. Though she did appear again when Raptor Jesus sent out Master Chief to kill Serah Farron, she filled his body with darkness inside-out and left him in a paralyzed state for an extended period of time. Serah thanked her, but Raven challenged her to a fight. She lost but congrated Serah for her victory. Finally she came to the Canopy kingdom and offered Parasoul valuable clues, if she sacrificed one of her soldiers. Parasoul could not sacrifice anybody, so she thanked no. But Raven ended up telling the clues anyway, at the cost of Umbrella's self-awareness. Apperance Like Bane, she takes the apperance of she looked in Injustice: Gods Among Us. She appears as a woman in her mid-thirties, with blue skin and orange eyes. Her outfit consists of a long black cape and a black hood. She wears a pair of battle gauntlets with claws on her fingers. She wears a blue top with black markings and a jewel that looks like an eye on her chest. Her leg armour looks like her gauntlets by a lot. Personality When she is under the control of her father, she has a cold personality. She would not hesitate to kill anybody if they are getting in her or her fathers way. In the storyline, she looks down on people that are not as strong as her. Like when she defeated Shinnok, she even claimed that he was a waste of her time. Despite him being one of the strongest/if not the strongest opponent she fought. She also does admire some of the heroes skills, including other magicians: such as Serah Farron. Raven even said that she would gladly teach her some dark magical powers if Serah managed to defeat her; but Serah said no. That made raven acknowledge that Serah is not suited to use dark magic, but still respected her powers. They later teamed up in the end, to fight Deus. Powers and Abilities Being a half-demon hybrid, Raven possesses a vast amount of abilities inherited from her father Trigon. Raven can empathically absorb the pain of injured people to ease their suffering, and induce rapid healing. She has the ability to heal herself and others. This has limits, though, since she can't heal grave injuries. She almost died trying to accomplish such a feat. Her most prominent ability is to manifest her soul-self through a form of astral projection. Through the use of her soul-self, Raven can project her consciousness into the mind, for therapeutic purposes. It also serves as a way to travel into other dimensions. In many instances, her soul-self has also functioned as a shield and a method of attack, like absorbing objects and energy and regurgitating them moments later. Using her soul-self, she can convert her physical body into her soul-self and carry or teleport herself and others over vast distances in form of a giant black raven. Her soul-self can stay outside her body for five minutes, without risking any psychic pain. Raven has also displayed the ability to control, manipulate and or generate pure shadows and darkness. This ability comes in different variations, from having supremely destructive capabilities to causing pain, tension, and fear-based illusions. In a number of instances, Raven has also displayed sorcerous abilities, such as inducing unconsciousness on Tim Drake with a touch, releasing balls of fire "within the folds of her cloak"(as in The New Teen Titans Annual #4 (1988)), or hurling electric blasts strong enough to take down all her brothers and all of the adult Titans. Relationships with Other Characters *Serah Farron - Respects her because of her high magical skills *Shinnok - Dislikes him because he almost killed her father *Dusknoir - Raven sees him as an enemy because he is working with Shinnok *Garland - Raven sees him as an enemy because he is working with Shinnok *Parasoul - Helped her on her quest at the cost of Umbrella's self awareness. *Blackwargreymon - Told him about "The 3 Stooges of Evil". *Dante - She is hi enemy because he is a demon hunter and she is an half-demon herself. Non-playable Relationhips *Trigon - Her father and master *Umbrella - Removed her self-awerness *Tiktaalik - Does not like that it is so powerful Gallery Raven-.png|Raven in the comic books. Tumblr ma47ehxUIj1re3lcoo1 1280.jpg|Pretty sexy fanart Images.jpg|Some woman cosplaying as Raven Tumblr mfvw2hyefM1qea91lo1 500.png|Raven recieving a kiss from Beastboy Teen titans.png|Raven from the Teen Titans cartoon Raven.png|Raven in Injustice: Gods Among Us. Video Trivia *When she was confirmed she appeared in her Teen Titans incarnation, but that was changed when she was revealed for Injustice: Gods Among Us. *She was the third character confirmed that originats from a comic book and the second from DC. *A lot of people were happy that she was going to be in Injustice: Gods Among Us, so happy that they complained about every single character reveal that was not Raven. When she was confirmed, people complained about her voice saying that it sound way to "manly". Even though she is based of her comic book self and not the one from the cartoon. People went so far as making a petition to get Tara Strong to voice the character in the game. Tara Strong later confirmed that she actually was voicing Raven in the game. *She is one of the few non-pony female characters that ARCgaming91 does not flirt with. Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters from Comic Books Category:Badass Characters